


La Vie En Rose

by CedricHooch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, And Neville, Golden Trio, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It, and shit is fucked, but it turns into the 1978, so the group comes through
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CedricHooch/pseuds/CedricHooch
Summary: The war is lost and Voldemort won. The golden trio and Neville use a potion to go back to 1979 to defeat Voldemort after learning all his secrets. Can they succeed or will they fail horribly?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The potion is based on this fic read called Hero Of The Story which is Hermoine centred here https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720655/chapters/59754481  
> It's really good but this is my spin on it. Since they are using it for two different reasons they get two different outcomes.

14 September 2015

“Harry you know if we drink this and fail, there is no coming back ever.” Harry nodded at Hermione and turned his attention back to the bubbling black potion. 

“When we go back we don’t know if we’ll be near each other so how about we meet at the three broomsticks and make a plan, since we don’t know what year it will be either, should the three broomsticks not exist how about Ollivanders.”

Everyone silently nodded. Ever since Voldemort had won the war and they’d been on the run. Constantly watching their backs for surprise attacks and death eater stalkers. After infiltrating the ministry to find the book containing the potion they were currently brewing some of their friends had been killed.

They’d lost so much. Ginny. Dean. Seamus. Hagrid. Dumbledore and even Snape’s sacrifice was now utterly pointless. But the potion gave hope. With it, they could go to a point before Godric’s hollow and finish Voldemort.

Hermoine got up and asked “Does everyone have their fake names for our appearances if we get caught by someone we know or one of your family members.” 

Harry looked somber. He didn’t want any secrets. He wanted to tell Dumbledore and Snape and to kill Peter but Hermoine reminded him of third year. What would’ve happened if they would tell their previous selves of even three hours of events. How it would completely drive them insane and completely delirious. He was also angry that Hermoine got to keep her full name since she was muggleborn. Ron, sensing another argument, piped up.

“Yes, we’ve said them a million times I’m Ron Stinson, Neville is now an Erikson and Harry is now a mosby, you got them off that ridiculous muggle show you were obsessed with that you forced me to watch when we're in New York. Okay?”

“Good, as our names we have to write on parchment and then put them into our own goblets, it will change our appearances slightly but we’ll have to go to the ministry to register our wands to make sure we don't get apprehended and thrown in azkaban.” Hermoine smiled at Ron and entwined her hands with his. She turned to Neville.

“You’ve been quiet Neville, Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just thinking of what I’d say to mum if I see her?” His face saddened every time he thought about this topic. Same as Harry’s whenever Dumbledore or Sirius came up.

“Don’t worry about it you’ll be fi-” 

“IT’S DONE!!” Harry shouted as the potion shifted from the pitch black to pale pink.

They all filled their goblets in abject silence. After placing the parchment in the goblet and exchanging hopeful looks. They downed the potion in three respective gulps.  
Heat spread from their core to each toe and fingertip. Then shortly after all their nerves lit on fire and melted together. Their screams of pain only lasted a second before it stopped.  
It was an incredibly long second.

15 September 1979

Harry’s naked body lay on the wet grass. His entire body ached and he could feel a splitting headache like no other. He found his wand on the floor right next to him and checked the time and date he screamed with joy. They were successful and know he had to get some clothes and head to Hogsmede.

After transfiguring the tree bark into jeans and some poor squirrels into a shirt and shoes he headed (uncomfortably to the three broomsticks).

Hermoine’s hand was now empty, devoid of ron’s. She was naked and on a beach.What beach she did now know but she made some quick work of a stranded beach towel and lost flip flops. Cutting the towel into two she made one a simple white blouse and the other a grey skirt. The flip flops turned into a pair of brogues. After slipping them on she made her way to the Shrieking shack, she’d made a secret arrangement with Ron to meet up before and ‘talk’.

Ron awoke naked and wet. He was in the ocean and was looking for his wand. The water was freezing and he was shaking so much but he had to persevere. “Accio wand!”  
His wand shot up to his hand. After conjuring a flimsy raft he got to shore and instantly apparated to the Shack. He knew there would be linen and decent material to transfigure.

Neville awoke on a bed. In a gown to be specific, the ones he saw muggles were on the TV shows Hermoine watched with Ron. A ginger woman with freckles strolled in the room with a concerned look on her face.

“Sir, you’ve finally awake.”

“Where am I?” Neville grungily asked.

“The Royal Victoria Hospital in Newcastle. We found you naked in exhibition park and we assumed you were assaulted before being drugged and knocked out-  
She pulls out Neville’s wand and stretches it out to him  
“ We found this curled in your hands sir do you know what happened to yo- .”  
Neville smiles before silently stunning her and quickly removes her memories. He transfigures the gown into a cloak, the bed sheet into a t- shirt and the duvet into some jeans. He then apparates to the three broomsticks


	2. The Meetup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, the first chapter was short so I could hop straight into this one. I hope you enjoy this chapter and what this hopefully becomes as I'm enjoying writing it and thinking of ideas for it.  
> Your ideas would be welcome

15th September 1979

After escaping the hospital Neville silently cursed himself for not asking the time and day. If he wasn’t careful the cat alarms would have gone off in his presence but he’ll take the silence as a clue that he’s at least back to 1998 at the minimum.

His eyes dart around the high street as he spots the lively ambitious pub that he enjoyed so much as Student. But now known as Neville Eriksen. He disliked the name. At first, he said it was as bait as it gets, but he felt like Harry. He wanted to see his parents and enjoy their presence. He wanted them to know their son and have all the memories he was robbed of.

Neville is 38 now and is double the age of his parents. He’s lived through an even more gruesome dirt war they have, fought countless battles. Almost killed a snake that held Voldemort's soul. Even now the only reason he is here is to bring down Voldemort by hunting that Horcrux that he’s made so far before 1981. As they don’t think they’d enjoy killing baby Harry very much.

He slowly approached the door of the pub before a lean man's hair bumped into him. 

“Sorry about that, didn’t see you coming in.” He apologised awkwardly before making an attempt to step past Neville. The man wore a tatty blue cloak, on the cloak was a green ribbon that shone excellently. He had brilliant blue eyes and a black and yellow scarf. Before he could get past Neville extended his arm and grabbed his forearm. “Harry?”

Hermoine said appearances would change but Neville didn’t think it would be this drastic.  
“I think you’ve got me excused for someone else, thank you but I need to leave now.”  
He nodded at Neville before taking a few steps out and apparating on the spot.

Neville turned his head back to the pub and took a few steps in before he felt a prickle in his hair. He went to rub his hand through his hair when a green creature hopped on his hand. He recognised it as a bowtruckle. Usually subdued hidden creatures that would only appear if you gave them woodlice or when they would attempt to gorge your eyes out. What was one doing in his hair? He shrugged as he looked down in his palm. The bowtruckle looked confused and before it could make a break for it a familiar voice sounds from behind him.

“There you are Pickett, what have I told you about staging close to me.” The man from before swooped in taking the bowtruckle and placing him in his coat pocket.

“Pickett?” Neville looked back up at the man confused at who would name a bowtruckle in general, never mind Pickett.

“It’s his name, sorry about that It won’t happen again, he must have seen the buttons on your cloak and wanted one of them.” He spoke as if it was common knowledge. His words never missed a beat. “Well, I must be on my way again, sorry to bother you.”

Right before he could apparate a female’s voice sounded out.“Is that Newt Scamander, didn’t he write Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them.” There's only one person that voice can belong to.

“Hermione!?” Neville jumped past Newt and bounded toward Hermoine accompanied by Ron.  
Hermoine and Ron’s faces lit up. They shared a quick embrace each beaming.

“It worked, we’re back to 1979.” Hermoine whispered to Neville. They turned around to find Newt gone.

*  
Harry had sat in the corner of the three broomsticks for what seemed like hours. Having no money to drink he had drunk water for 30 minutes before a drunk witch approached and tried to charm Harry. Seeing an opportunity he obliged a drink of butterbeer and a meat pie from the woman.

“You're rather cute, your hazel eyes are so enchanting if you weren’t a man I'd think you a veela.” The dunk witch giggled furiously after the slip of the tongue. Harry almost laughed before he clocked what she said. He shot up and sprinted into the bathroom. Several things about Harry changed. His eyes for one changed from green to hazel with green flecks. His hair stayed dishevelled, lips were smaller and his cheeks more full. He was taller also. His jaw was also less defined and he seemed to weigh a bit more than he remembered.

No wonder nobody recognized him. He looked like a different man. His voice was the only thing(to him) that hadn’t changed. As he walked out the bathroom the witch approached him looking more sober than before but still rather tipsy. “So do you think we could take this to my place.” She winked suggestively, Harry knew that if she had an owl he could owl Hermoine and tell them to meet somewhere where it’s just them and then find the others from there. A solid plan until he could meet up with everyone. “Yeah, that would be,” He pauses as he looks to the door. There stands a tall man with dirty blond hair with freckles blotched all over his skin. He looked like Neville but he was a bit too tall and a bit too big. He looked good though. Unlike Neville, he knew that was in shape and handsome. This guy looked like Neville in 5th year. Sort of adorable and in that phase between becoming the handsome guy he was.

“So are we going to head to mine or are you going to stare at that guy all night.” The witch sounded frustrated 

Harry looked at the witch and shook his head. “Would you look at the time I’m sorry that I can’t accompany you on what would’ve been an amazing night I’ve got someone I need to meet.”  
Before she can rebuttal, Harry takes off after the tall man.

*  
Hermoine arrives at the Shrieking shack and sits on the cobbled wall. She and Ron had spent one of their first Hogsmeade weekends together staring at the house. If only they’d known before that it wasn’t haunted and actually just Lupin’s screams as a werewolf maybe they’d have dared to enter.

A nostalgic smile crept on her face. It was one that didn’t really come often as she usually found herself neck-deep in something to do with a noseless bastard named Tom Riddle. However, right now she could worry about something else. Ron. It had been a few hours yet she missed him so very much. Voldemort took many things but the thing she was most bitter about was the family she could never start. The wedding she could never have. The proud parents that knew her face. She’d lost so much and so had Ron. He’d lost a sister that he cared so much for he’d fight with his best friend to protect her. He’d lost a brother he admired so much, a brother who always knew how to cheer anyone up. Brothers that stood by the Order even when they were underage. 

Hermoine’s almost about to doze off before she hears the loud unmistakable pop that is apparition. “Ron?” She says wearily. As soon as she gets a glimpse of red hair she sprints straight into his arms. “Hermione, you were right It did work.” She laughs  
“Did you expect me to be wrong.” She places her hands on her hips doing her best Mrs Weasley impression. Ron smirks before pulling her into an enchanting kiss. Hermoine puts up little resistance as she wraps her arms, his neck pulling in even closer. Ron comes out gasping for air before Hermoine realises. “Ron, may I ask why you are dripping wet.”

“Well, some of us started out naked drowning in a lake thank you very much, a drying charm wasn’t my top priority may I remind you of the urgency of the task we’re about to embark on.”

Hermoine rolled her eyes and smiled before waving her wand drying and heating her boyfriend up. “Honestly Ronald just asked me to dry you off and I’d gladly do it.” She smiles as she drags him into another kiss. “But you’re right, we should head to the Three Broomsticks now.”

She hears Ron sighs and mutters something incoherent. “What was that Ronald?” She teased.  
“Nothing dear,” He sarcastically retorted. She sighed for the third time in only minutes. She loved Ron and even though it was hours knowing he was safe was the best reassurance she could ask for. 

As they walked down to the pub talking about plans Hermoine spots someone she’s seen before. Right before she can put a name on it he disappears.  
“Ron, did he look familiar, I swear I’ve seen him before.”

“Didn’t get a good look at him, you think It was Harry or something.” She shook her head before turning to look at the man in the entrance with a bowtruckle in his hair. The familiar man appeared again snatching the bowtruckle and right before he could escape she put two and two together.

“Is that Newt Scamander, didn’t he write Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them.” She couldn’t tell if it was him or his brother, the respected auror. However, she didn’t expect the tall man to turn around and yell “Hermoine!” and sprint up to her. He didn’t look like Harry so that only left “Neville!”.

“It worked we’re in1979!” They turn to enter the pub realising Newt had already left.  
Ron quickly snapped “A goodbye wouldn’t have hurt.” Hermoine slaps his arm and explains that “He must have important matters to attend to, he wouldn’t be order of merlin if he did nothing all day would he.”

Ron was about to speak before someone came sprinting out of the pub. It was someone who they could all recognise. One from the big lightning scar on his head that still plagued him here as well. Second from his mess of hair that always seemed untameable no matter how hard he tried.

“Harry!” They exclaimed in unison Hermoine and Neville dashed over and wrapped Harry in a massive hug.

Ron smiled and walked up to him.

“Well we're all here so what now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the perspective swap Y/N


	3. Saving The Heir of Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all so nice for giving me kudos. Thanks so much :)

“How about we go inside and sit down and get a drink,” Neville suggested.

“Yeah and with what money?” Ron asked. Hermoine was a witch notorious for having something for everything. Right now though no one could ask for her to pull out 500 galleons and say that she’s got it sorted. It didn’t stop them from all looking at her though.

“I don’t know why I’m always the one to get everything. I'm not an owl, however, I knew this would happen so I thought of an idea to get some money but It will take time and all depends on one person.” Hermoine always talked without really saying anything. It was only one of the reasons Ron loved her.

“Hermoine, are we going to learn who or is he going to find us first.” She rolled her eyes before saying “R.A.B, Regulus Black.” Harry and Neville raised their eyebrows. They had originally planned on getting the DaDA post to get money and into the castle.  
Neville looked at Hermione and asked, “What happened to the plan.”

“Regulus died in 1979 to inferi in the cave holding Slytherin’s locket, By saving his life he’ll owe us a life favour and we can ask for a portion of his inheritance since he’ll most likely be wanting to disappear, we can not only attain a Horcrux but also get enough money to last us a lifetime and he’ll also be good for dealing with any ministry problems we might have.” She seemed out of breath but full of it at the same time. Eager to answer any questions but nobody asked any. Over the years Hermoine had always shown she knew best.

“We don’t know when he got to the cave but I’ll assume it’ll be soon if not he’s already gotten there. Two of us should station ourselves nearby and wait for him to enter, the other two should find a suitable location to live in the time being.” 

Harry perked up “Me and Neville can watch the cave, you two should find the house or something.”

Hermoine smiled “I knew you’d say that.”

So the night grew cold as they laced out the finer details. Hermoine and Ron set out to find an abandoned warehouse that they could put enchantments around and make it as livable as possible. Harry and Neville were going to take turns in looking for stray sheep or cows that they can eat when they will be stationed at the cave.

*

12th October 1979

Harry and Neville had been her for a whole month and nothing had happened yet. Not a single sign of Voldemort or Kreacher and Regulus. They hadn’t had contact with Ron and Hermoine except a barn owl with an address and a photo of the house. She flew off before they could write a reply.

“AAAAARGH!” Neville jolts up after the bloodcurdling scream sounds out near him.  
He looks to see that Harry has gone, most likely to look for some food, he makes his Patronus and says “Harry I think Kreacher is being tested to get back quickly!” The lion roars and takes off with absolute speed. 

After a few hours, Harry returns with a fierce resolution. “If Kreacher was here today that means he’ll be nursed back to health and then come back soon. We can expect them in at least two days I think.” They both exchanged serious looks.

“Harry remembers that we only go in once we hear his screams and such.” Neville then points to the wireless extendable ear they placed in the cave. Harry nods and looks back up at Neville and he can’t stop a grin coming up on his face.

Ever since they all went on the run together Harry has gotten closer with Neville. They know everything about each other, like stupid habits each other has. Neville for one leaves whatever room he’s in a complete state after he’s done with it. There is a reason for his permanent ban on anything potions when he almost burned the tent down and had to deal with the most furious Hermoine as it had set back progress three months. He’s an amazing dueler, not better than Harry or as crafty as Hermoine or as flamboyant as Ron but he’s precise and smart. Harry had started to appreciate Neville more and more. 

*

14th October 1979

Ron and Hermoine found a nice place. It was a house in a derelict area that was caved in. After putting up the obligatory Salvio Hexia, Protego Totalum and fianto duri. They also added some charms to make sure muggles wouldn’t think twice when looking at the building. The house was originally 3 bedrooms two bathrooms and a small kitchen and living room but after weeks of charming and cleaning and additions it was triple the size on the inside than it was on the outside. They’d splattered red and gold in every inch of the house except their bedroom which Hermoine wanted to be white. When Harry and Neville got back they’d realise why they sent the parchment. Hermoine was so proud to be able to cast the fidelius on the house making it also impossible for the wizard to see the house.

“Ronald, breakfast is ready to eat it quickly as we need to head to the ministry today as I’m sure they’ve noticed the heavy warding that we’ve done here.”

Ron scrambled down the stairs to see a full English waiting for him. Whilst there were on an important mission there was nothing they could do. So in the time being they’d made themselves a comfy little home. He looked at her plate to see she’d already finished her food. With a wave of his wand the plate flew into the sink and started cleaning itself. 

Hermoine sat on the sofa in the living room and started knitting again. She was making actual decent clothes for when the other two got back and it took all day yesterday to make a hoodie and never mind today when she’s making jeans for Neville who still managed to grow like a bean at age 38. She sighed quietly before she and Ron departed to the ministry.

*

Harry and Neville took position in the cave after they heard the pop of apparition.  
Watching from afar Regulus consumed the potion just like Dumbledore, screaming in pain, begging for the worst and then it happened he made for the water. As soon as an inferi grabbed his wrist Harry and Neville sprung into action.

First Harry stunned Kreacher from afar. Neville cast freezing charms over the water so they could sprint after Regulus. Harry dived for Kreacher quickly replacing his memory with one of him leaving his master behind. He then took the locket and revived Kreacher who apparated instantly believing Harry to be an inferi.

Neville looked to Harry and after confirming the success of the mission Neville started to cast firestorm. Seeing as inferi hated heat and it was a spell Dumbledore used to ward them off the first time round they knew it would work. Harry went after Regulus. Casting carpe retractum to drag Regulus through the water toward him.

“Harry I can’t keep this up let’s go! Harry nods at Neville. Dropping the unconscious   
Regulus and points his wand towards the exit of the cave. “PARTIS TEMPORUS”  
At once the flames split in two. Allowing Harry and Neville to take the boat back. They only barely make it back to the entrance as the boat collapses sinking to the bottom of the water.

Before Harry can say anything Neville grabs Harry’s wrist and apparates straight to the house’s address.

They didn’t need telling twice which house Ron and Hermoine were inhabiting. Maybe the house that was perfectly clean with hydrangeas growing in the front garden. The house with a perfect cobblestone walkway leading to its door. The crimson red door with a gold handle wrapped in ivy restoring its cottage feeling. Harry knew they’d pick this place again. When they were running and needed a place to brew the potion after the Neville incident they found the derelict cottage on the outskirts of Northumberland.

Neville conjures a magic stretcher to put Regulus on and they walk up to the front door.  
As soon as they step on the doormat the door springs to life.

“Hello, how may I help you today?” Harry laughed at the familiar voice of Ron. Who, like last time, had been forced to record the message of the door. The door perfectly captured that deadpan sarcastic delivery that he started doing when he was bored.

“We seek entrance?” Neville asked knowing the answer by now.

“What’s the password then?” Door Ron asked impatiently.

“La Vie En Rose.” It was Hermoine’s choice. Something about her favourite song and being so hard to guess that no one would get it.

“Welcome.” The door swung open and Harry could already smell the familiar cooking Hermoine made. The scent wasn’t strong but after a month of eating partially burned mutton, it didn’ really matter. “Neville put on the kettle. I'll go put this one in a bed.”

Neville stalked off to the kitchen with a massive smile on his face. He loved this place back when they were brewing the potion. It was so lively and fun in the bleakest of times. He filled the kettle with water and started to prepare tea. Two teaspoons of sugar for Harry and a decent amount of milk. Neville could hear Harry’s frustrated grunts of trying to get Regulus into bed. He laughed to himself thinking of the times he’d see Hermoine tuck in a drunk Ron who’d challenged Harry to a drinking competition. Even though he won and Harry was unconscious snuggling with a pineapple Ron had kept going and going until Hermoine had forced him into bed and sang him to sleep. 

“What’s so funny?” Harry has tilted his head ever so slightly at Neville. 

“Just remembering when you got to second base with a pineapple.” He laughed even harder when Harry’s face went pink. “Harry, you're almost forty you can’t have a face like that anymore.” Harry smirked as he said, “Well at least I’m not scared of cockroaches.” Neville frowned. “I told you it was a crossbreed.” Neville slapped Harry on the back of his head and rolled his eyes. “Thought so.” Harry quipped back.

Harry looked up at Neville. His oak brown eyes swimming with emotion. They are prideful and courageous. They’ve seen so much atrocity yet he’s standing her laughing about some ridiculous cockroach story. Over the month Neville hadn’t shaved, giving him a rugged handsome look. Jarry took a sip of the tea, “It’s perfect.” Neville’s grin is from ear to ear. “Of course let’s not forget when I first made you tea and you burned your tongue and complained that It was too bitter and not sweet enough you know sometimes you’re like a black-haired Malfoy except you're on the good side.” Harry snorted into his tea. “Sometimes you're like Crabbe, A complete dolt I wasn’t one to leave a weeks passwords lying around”  
“Right that that uncalled for not my fault Ron’s rat was a 30-year-old creep.”  
Harry was laughing so hard that he leaned on Neville for a second. It was a brief second but Neville’s heart leapt out of his chest. He’s far too old for moments like this. He kind of felt like a schoolgirl when stuff like this happened but right now he was searching in himself, so he turned to loom Harry in his eyes.

Neville searched in Harry’s eyes, searched for the moment, searched for the cue. He leaned in closer and cupped his hand around Harry’s head. Leaning down their noses touched slightly before Neville rested his forehead on Harry’s. “Harry, I’ve wanted to do this for such a long time.” His leaps inched closer and closer. They only grazed for a second before they heard coughing and spluttering from upstairs. 

Harry looks reproachful before he sets off upstairs with a jug of water shaking his head with a massive smile on his face. He opens the door to Regulus and sits up on the bed looking around, confused. “Hello, drink this.” Harry shoves the jug on his hands. Regulus don't need telling twice. He destroyed the jug of water before Harry could refill it. “Who are you and how did you get in that cave.” He wasn't’ even awake for 5 minutes and yet he’s pulling strings together as fast as Hermoine. “I don’t think you're in any position to ask any questions.” Harry pulls the locket out from his pocket. “We are after the same thing you are, the dark lord’s defeat but that’s all I’ll tell you.” Harry points to his forearm. “Can’t take any chances but we’ll talk to you later once the others return so sit tightly.” Harry slams the door and locks it. Without his wand, he won’t be able to breakthrough.

*

“So you are here to register your wands, go down that hall and we’ll give you the permit.” The desk lady spoke. She was bored and tired but didn’t bat an eye at the two of them. After Hermoine and Ron registered with the department they started to set off until they saw someone who looked eerily familiar. He looked like Harry. Not the new Harry but the old Harry. She nudged Ron and pointed to the man and asked: “Do you think that’s James Potter.” Ron squinted hard. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get a good look at him. “I don’t know, do you want to go talk to him.” Hermoine started calculating the possibilities. “No, we’re two strangers. How are we supposed to go talk to someone half our age and act like we’ve known them for a mile? We need to keep our heads down so let’s return home.” Ron sighed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and proceeded to barge his way to a fireplace.

Hermoine muttered the password to the house as they walked in and noticed the lights on upstairs and in the kitchen. “HARRY, NEVILLE!” She called out. “In the kitchen!” They both shouted out. Hermoine dashed into the kitchen and launched herself at the two boys. “Hermione, calm down we’re alright.” Harry placed the locket on the table. “And mission accomplished on both ends, upstairs you’ll find a bored and tired heir of most noble ancient house Black or whatever they say.” Ron stands in the doorway smiling at them, “Always knew you’d come through, anyways let’s get him down here and have dinner we found a ‘loose bag of galleons’ with Dung so we ‘took it’ of his hands and bought some decent food.” Hermoine shushed Ron as she went to retrieve the 19-year-old.

*

Regulus felt out of place. He’s a Slytherin in a house of red and gold, not only that but the landlords of this Gryffindor atrocity know that he’s a death eater and he’s defected at that. Last thing she remembered was drowning so now he’s ows these shady people a life debt. More than that they have the locket that he risked his life to get and haven’t destroyed it yet. He’s also hungry, very hungry.

CLICK. The door opens and he’s met with a bush haired female who smiles and indicates for him to follow her. He’s about to open his mouth to speak when a waft of whatever’s cooking downstairs hits him and he goes silent. Mouth drooling he blindly follows her downstairs into the kitchen. He sits in the empty seat at the head of the table. The bushy-haired one sits next to a lanky redhead. He looks to see the guy who brought him hair and a dirty blond sitting next to him. The whole place and people in it screamed half-blood and Regulus did not like it. “Chicken?” The blond one asked, handing him a plate filled with amateur looking cooking, nothing the Kreacher couldn’t do.  
Not likely he thought but he was far too hungry today no. He picked up a piece of chicken with utter disgust on his face and then started to pile up his plate with puddings,  
vegetables and gravy. The first bite can only be described as euphoria. Maybe it was the hunger talking or the near-death experience but the food tasted far better than anything Kreacher could do. What’s he kidding the senile old thing couldn’t even make tea without putting coffee in it. But he loved Kreacher enough to overlook it. “So what were you doing in that cave?” He asked the shorter one. “Same thing as you.”  
That was something he highly doubted. No one but him knew about that locket so “How did you know about that locket.”

The shorter man smiled and explained “You see I was good friends with a woman named Hepzibah Smith who is a descendent of Helga Hufflepuff. Years ago she died as her house-elf ‘accidentally’ poisoned her, but you see I didn’t buy that for a second. So after extracting some memories from the poor elf I found out that the Dark Lord had tricked her into showing her two most prized possessions. One being that locket and shortly after he was shown the locket she died to her house-elf, So I asked for some help from my friends to decipher why he needed the locket and came to three conclusions. Number one was that it was his and he is descended from Slytherin himself or Number two he wanted it for dark magic purposes, or number three he wanted it for both. There is little use for the locket outside of being proof of your heritage so we thought that he could have used it to house a piece of his soul. Going off that we searched up and down the country until we felt the wards of protection in that rural cave. One thing led to another and we found you and saved you.” He paused to eat a little more “Does that answer all your questions.”

Regulus was completely taken aback. Those names sounded unfamiliar and ridiculous. All the founder’s bloodlines had died out but the way he said all this was so convincing.  
“How do I know you're not lying?” The blondie piped up, “You're alive and being fed, you trust what you're eating. If names help I’m Neville, he’s Harry, she’s Hermoine and he is Ron. I’ll cut to the chase we need your help and we’ll let you go.”

Regulus eyes them suspiciously as they all look at him now, pausing their meal.  
“What do you need?” He knew what he owed them and hopefully, they’d ask for gold and nothing else. Hermoine or whatever her name was smirked and asked: “We’ll need lots of gold and strands of your cousin's hair Bellatrix.”Regulus choked on his potato.  
“Why do you need that?” He was `lucky with their request but it was strange he was almost sure he'd be unwillingly, but subconsciously willing, to go on a journey to kill the You-Know-Who but instead he was just a gold ticket. “Is that all you want?”  
“Yeah, that’s all we need after that you might need to disappear before Voldemort is finished or he’ll most definitely kill you himself. Until the mission is complete you can stay with us.” 

Regulus was completely in shock. He had no idea what to say. Truly these people were nothing but trouble but he wanted to stay with them and see what type of trouble they’d get into. “Alright, I’ll help you.”

“Not like he had much say in it,” Ron whispered to Hermoine which got him a slap in the arm. As they filed out to the living room without clearing the table Regulus stayed. He sat at the table thinking of all the possibilities. He should be a dead man so the least he could do is some dishes.


	4. Destroying the Locket

15th October 1979  
“Harry wake up.” Neville tapped Harry’s shoulder. Neville had woken up early, it started to become a habit in the build-up to the potion. They fell asleep on the sofa yesterday reminiscing about Hogwarts and all the stuff the wished they’d done. Neville wished he could have stood up for himself back then and not have Harry and Ron bail him out most of the time.  
Harry started to shift around clearly ignoring Neville’s gesture to “Harry Potter aged 12 suspect enter in the Triwizard tournament, eyes swimming with the ghost of his pas- AAARGH!”  
Harry had lept of the bed attempting to smother Neville with a pillow. “Harry I’m warning you.” They continued to tussle. Neville grabbed Harry’s waist and unleashed a devilish squeeze making Harry start giggling uncontrollably. Neville paused for a second. “Are you done with that?” Harry paused for a different reason though, his waistband was unnaturally tight. “Let’s go have breakfast if Hermoine’s asleep I’ll cook.”

“Not likely last time you burnt the hash browns somehow.” 

“I told you once before and I’ll tell you again I left Ron to look over them.” Harry quipped frustratedly. 

“How about this, I’ll cook the bacon, sausage and beans and you can do everything else.”

“How about I get bacon and you do everything else.”

“You’ll skim off the top like the last time.”

“Shh, no one has to know.”

“If only you could bribe me.” Neville lived to tease Harry. It’s an endless source of fun. Harry looker adorable in the mornings, mostly because of his hair so untameable. Harry’s smirk grew. Neville had seen that mischievous glint in Harry’s eyes once before and it left Neville with memories of goblins and centaurs. Harry crept up slowly, he watched as Harry turned in Hermoine’s record player. The familiar trumpet of Louis Armstrong blared out of it. “Put your arms around my waist.” Neville didn’t need telling twice. “Hermoine will be up soon so let’s be quick.” When Hermoine played music both he and Harry loved to dance but they only danced like this when they were alone. It allowed them to forget what was truly out there, it allowed them to hold each other remembering why each other fights.

Hold me close and hold me fast,  
This magic spell you cast,  
This is La Vie en Rose

“Don’t tell Hermoine but I loved this song the second I heard.” Neville sighed and placed his head into Harry’s shoulder. “I still haven’t bribed you yet have I.”  
“Not nearly enough.” Harry pushed Neville’s face of his shoulder he grabbed him by his neck and pulled him in slowly and closed his eyes. Neville leaned in even closer allowing their lips to meet. The softness of Harry’ lips sent shivers down his body. He wanted it so badly and it clearly was showing as Neville put his hand and Harry’s back and started to slide down   
“Good Morning.” The sound of Regulus Black voice made Neville leap backwards and hit his knee on a cupboard. “Merlins beard how long have you been there?” He smirked like a Slytherin does. “Since you turned the song on,” He threw the pair a cheeky wink before striding into the kitchen starting to prepare some tea. “Aren’t we supposed to be killing you-know-who your whole ‘thing’ can wait.”

Breakfast was prepared in the most awkward tense atmosphere Neville had been present in. Most of it was Harry throwing longing looks at Neville and dangerously spiteful ones at Regulus.

*

“So that’s your plan, I’d need to go get the hair today or I might be presumed missing which would make your plan a most definite failure.” Hermoine nodded. The gold he could live with but this some preposterous. “So what will you be doing while I risk my life.” He shot a quick accusatory glance at Harry before turning to Hermoine. “We can’t tell you in case you’re caught and captured but as soon as we get that hair your free to go.” Hermoine handed regulus a vial and a pouch with a massive extendable charm on it.  
“I’ll be back in a week to get the gold you want as well, how will I know to find this place when I’m done.” Hermoine handed Regulus a piece of parchment with an address.  
“Get a good look from the outside so you can apparate back,” Regulus stood up and fixed up his attire and strode out the door.

“So we also need to get to work, there is so much we need to do. The easiest Horcrux’s we can get is Gaunt’s ring and the diadem but without Regulus, we definitely cannot get the diary before 1981 unless we become part of the misuse of muggle artefacts department and search the Malfoy manor.” Ron looked to Hermoine and sighed. “Well Harry’s the only one who knows where the shack is so he should get that but since we don’t have the invisibility cloak I don’t know when we could pull off the heist and we should destroy the locket today.” Harry looked confused “Remember when we last used feindfyre and burned a forest down in Albania, yeah we’re not doing that.” Ron squirmed in his chair. They tried to kill nagani when they were getting chased by Voldemort 3 years after. They were chasing his past and found the forest he lived after he was put in that weird ghost form. Nagani along with some death eaters had attacked them in a forest which leads to Ron setting multiple trees on fire lead to a massive feindfyre catastrophe that destroyed 130 acres of land. “I said I was sorry but this time there will be 4 of us who’ve studied it properly and Neville’s a god with fire magic and Harry’s good with magic so we’ll be fine this time around Harry don’t give me that look we’ll be fine.”

“If my hair gets burned off I swear Ron I will kill you, revive you and then set you on fire.” See the reason Harry banned fire magic ‘except Neville’ because he got his hair burned off. “We can do it now and figure out why how the backlash is.” 

*  
28th October 1979

“It took us a fortnight to decide this so can we hurry up!” Neville shouted at Hermoine who was holding the locket reluctantly “Give me a second I’m not very fond of burning down our house you know and I should check the charms to make sure we’re safe-” She’s cut off by Harry grabbing the locket and throwing on the ground. “Neville do it.” Neville starting chanting and flicking his wand. Harry whispered ‘open’ in parseltongue and they watched as the feindfyre devoured the locket. They saw Voldemorts face explode out of the fire amplifying by threefold.  
Harry, Hermoine, Neville and Ron all started chanting the spell to change the flames into water.

Three hours later

“I told you it would work!” Ron was as triumphant as in 6th year when the won the Quidditch game and Ron became the Gryffindor champion. “No one said it wouldn’t work it’s just we didn’t want to repeat to the fury of potter 2001.” You see after Harry’s hair was sinched off Ron had been almost castrated within the hour. Harry cuts his eyes to the left and exudes all type of stink eye upon Neville. “I was just joking anyway Regulus should be back anytime now.”

Knock Knock “Hey it’s Black, can you open up.”

Hermoine had a two-way mirror in the door’s peephole and after confirming it was Regulus she left to get him. “Did you get the hair.”   
“I haven’t even gotten through the door just wait a second.” He climbed through and took a vial and pouch out from his breast pocket. “Here is 60,000 galleons It’s the most I could withdraw without arousing suspicion and here is the vial with one deranged Bellatrix Lestrange.” Hermoine swiped the vial and pouch. “I need to ask another thing of you and I know it’ll sound insane but you owe us so you have to.” Regulus’s was so glad to do more but he was never going to show it to Hermoine the half-blood. “What do you want then, do you want me to kill him in his sleep because I can tell you that he doesn’t sleep an-” Hermoine cut him off, “No, we need you to go to Malfoy manor and get a Diary. I don’t know where it will be but look everywhere but if you find the name Tom Riddle you’ve found the right one.” Of course, another mission that could get him killed at any second now. “Will you finally tell me why you need the hair.”  
Hermoine rolled her eyes and indicated to a room in the hall. He never saw it before but he was only there for a day. The door was pitch black and had a green knob. He slowly opened the door to see 4 bubbling cauldrons. One had a grimy looking concoction that seemed to be polyjuice another that he couldn’t pinpoint and finally, the other one was a lot smaller and had a beautiful golden honey looking liquid.

“ It’s nothing big I can assure you that just get that book and everything will be worth it.”  
Regulus shook his head. 

“Well have you destroyed that locket yet,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you get the reference, lol it's my first fic so don't judge the garbage writing


End file.
